bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Bomberman
Pocket Bomberman is a game that was first released for Game Boy and later released for Game Boy Color. It features Bomberman in a medieval setting with a new game mechanic as well. Story 'Long, long ago... The sun was covered by a dark and heavy cloud. It was said that the cause was a monster who had sealed the "Sword of the Sun". It was also said that in order to unseal the "Sword of the Sun" a hero must collect five "Power Stones" which were guarded by five monsters in the "Evil Mountain" Bomberman was forced to take up the challenge of collecting all the "Power Stones" as he was the last hero capable of defeating such strong monsters.' - GBC intro. Gameplay Pocket Bomberman features a new way to play Bomberman. Instead of taking place in a grid-like area, the game plays like a side-scrolling platformer. This is one of the few games that allows Bomberman to jump. When a bomb is placed, it remains stationary on the screen, even if it is in the air. This is an important gameplay element that can be utilized through the following strategies:Pocket Bomberman U.S. manual, pg. 15 *'Airbombing' - Bombs can be placed in the air. They may be placed strategically in order to blast enemies. *'Bombclimbing' - Bombs placed in the air act as platforms. Bomberman can use them to reach distant areas. *'Stairs of Bombs' - When multiple bombs are placed in the air, Bomberman can jump on top of them in order to ascend open areas and reach higher platforms. Worlds There are five worlds, each of which includes four levels and a boss. The player must defeat all the enemies to open the Exit and proceed to the next world. *Forest *Ocean *Wind *Cloud *Evil Jump Game The Jump Game is an additional mode in'' Pocket Bomberman''. It is a minigame in which Bomberman repeatedly jumps up and down, ascending a vertical shaft. He must use bombs to destroy the boss character in order to move on to the next part of the tower. In each difficulty setting, the boss will be faced three times before the stage ends. The bosses in the Jump Game minigame are boss characters from the Virtual Boy version of Panic Bomber. Each boss appears in a different difficulty level. The bosses appear as giant heads that move from side to side, and each one takes two bomb blasts to defeat.Pocket Bomberman U.S. manual, pg. 19 *'Easy' - Bomber Wolf *'Normal' - Bomber Mummy *'Hard' - Bombpire Trivia * This was one of three Bomberman games on Game Boy to be sold inside a special tin container in Japan, the others being Bomberman GB 3 and Bomberman Collection. Gallery Title.png|Title Story 5.png|Opening Story 6 PB.png|Opening 2 Bosses PB.png|Bosses Levels PB.png|Levels Pause.png|Pause World Clear.png|World Clear Game Over PB.png|Game Over Continue Game.png|Continue your Game Quit Game.png|Quit your Game Stages Illustrations.png|Stages - Illustrations Stages Sprites.png|Stages - Sprites End 1.png|Ending End 5.png|Ending 2 Time Over PB.png|Time Over Screen Pocket Bomberman Art.png|Artwork References Category:Bomberman Games